


Once Lost Now Found

by BlackRose_Relina



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina
Summary: This is a story I have been working on for awhile now and thought why not let you guys tell me what you think so far. I will put some Information about the story before I put what I have of the story so far. Just so you know this is my first story that will be multi chapter. I don’t have much done because I have trouble putting thoughts to words. So on to the information.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	Once Lost Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> Information
> 
> Batfam ages
> 
> • Bruce – 34
> 
> • Dick – 22
> 
> • Jason – 20
> 
> • Tim – 18
> 
> • Damien – 11
> 
> Batfam Information
> 
> • Jason is just starting on the path of not following the pits influence. It’s been a few months and he has had a few slip up but his family and friends have been there to help back for it’s influence every time.
> 
> • Damien is a little better than when he first got there. He isn’t trying to run away anymore. He still can’t stand his brothers but he doesn’t try to kill them anymore. He just tries to make their lives a living hell.
> 
> • Dick is dating Starfire. They have been dating for a few months now.
> 
> • Tim when he turns 21 will become CEO of Wayne Enterprises. For right now he is learning how to run it and is working there to.
> 
> • Bruce has this on and off again thing with Selena.
> 
> Marinette’s class
> 
> • Everyone in the class is between 15 & 16
> 
> • Marinette is 16
> 
> • Chloe is not part of the class anymore. She is now home schooled and travels with her mom.

There is so much pain and noise.

“J…”

But I have to get up. I have to find her.

“Jas..”

I can’t let them take her away.

“Jason w… up”

I to find her. She is all I have left.

“Jason”

Please oh god let me find her. Please let her be alive. No no no where is she nonono.

“JASON!!!”

Jason bolted up right in bed with sweat poring down his body and images of the nightmare playing though his head. “No not a nightmare”, he thought but a memory. He was jolted out of his thoughts by someone putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Jay, are you alright” asked Dick in concern.

Leave.

What?

Jason whipped his head towards Dick with a fierce glare and yelled, “I said fucken leave god damit! I want you out of my fucken room!”

Dick’s hand shot off him as if it had be burned. He could see the anger in his eyes but he could tell it wasn’t towards him. It was more towards Jason himself. But beneath that he could see the sadness and the pain in his eyes of someone who had just relived one of their most painful memories. An that is why he turned around and left with out a word. One thing you learn about this family is you never bring up one’s past unless they bring it up themselves.

Once Dick was out Jason let out a frustrated yell and punched his bed. He knew he shouldn’t of snapped at Dick like that, but he was still riding the high from his nightmare he just snapped. He lend back so his back was touching the headboard. He closed his eyes and tried to com himself down. It took him awhile because he kept having images of what happened pop up in his mind but he finally com down enough to not snap at someone when he see them.

______________________________________

Marinette was looking out her balcony of one of the Gotham hotels. Her and her class had won a trip to the city form a competition she had entered the class in. You see as the class rep she had to plan the big end of the year field trip. So she wrote a essay about all the good things the class has done for the community and sent it into the competition that was being held by Wayne enterprises.

Now she’s here in Gotham where her life had started.

Tikki can you believe it I’m finally back home.”

Tikki giggled as she flew around Marinette. She is so happy to see her chosen happy and hopeful. It’s been a long time since she has seen her like this. Since Lila has been back everything has gone down hill for Marinette. Lila made good on her threat and took all her friends away. It took awhile but she took all of them away from her, but what hurts her the most was that Adrian did nothing to help her. And he promised that he have her back but every time she was hurt or lies were told that made her sound like the bad person. He did nothing and every time she stood up for herself he would tell her “don’t expose Lila”, “as soon as she gets all the attention she wants I’m sure she will stop”, and her favorite “her lies aren’t hurting anyone”.

___________________________________________

Marinette was standing on top of the hotel and looking over what she could see of the city. To think over the trip and over what Duusu has told her when she was in her room. She didn’t know how to go about it. But she promised Duusu she would try to find her old partner while she was here. After she told her she could sense one of her old wielders and especially after she told her how kind and caring he was. She promised that she would try to find him so they could see one another again.

Marinette thoughts changed directions as soon as her hand touch the locket around her neck. It was old and a little beat up but it was the most important thing in her life. It was the last thing she had of him. As she looked down and open it to look at the picture inside and made the same promise she made sense the trip was first announced.

“I will find you if it’s the last thing I do.” She silently promised herself.

Marinette was suddenly ripped from her thoughts by a sudden shout. But before she could even react she felt something hit her from above. She felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks that left her in a bit of a daze. But when she finally looked up to a masked young man’s face with wind swept black hair looking down at her in concern.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of parts of different chapters. I keep them in order of how they will happen. So what you guys think so far? I have a lot more ideas for the story that I haven’t wrote down yet ether. This is also posted on my Tumblr @iamabrownfox.


End file.
